Sosok Yang Menginspirasiku
by Annfi-E-rgo
Summary: Sebuah fiksi ringan yang ditulis khusus untuk semua orang yang menginspirasiku.


Sebuah fiksi ringan yang ditulis khusus untuk semua orang yang menginspirasiku.

···

 ** _BoBoiBoy belongs to Monsta_**

 ** _Family - Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Random Canon, Typhographical Error, Out of Character, etc._**

···

BoBoiBoy menatap Tok Aba dari samping meja bundar kedai setelah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan. Bibir pria paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyuman tipis nan hangat walaupun buliran peluh senantiasa menetes dari pelipisnya.

BoBoiBoy tak begitu paham, apa kiranya yang membuat pria paruh baya itu masih saja bisa mengukir senyum saat lelah mulai mendera?

"BoBoiBoy, tolong bersihkan meja nomor tiga." Suara lembut dari objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya pun membuyarkan lamunan BoBoiBoy. Dengan sigap ia segera berlari kecil menuju tempat yang ditunjuk sang kakek lalu mulai membereskan meja dari bekas peralatan makan dan kotoran.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas lelah sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan, "Astaga, lelahnya ..." Ia kemudian meregangkan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya yang mulai terasa kaku, "Bagaimana ya, Tok Aba setiap hari menjalani rutinitasnya sendirian seperti ini selama aku berkeliling galaksi bersama TAPOPS?" Desah napas berat dikeluarkannya bersama pandangan menyayu akibat perasaan sedih yang naik seketika.

Padahal dulu ayah dan ibunya memberikan izin tinggal dengan Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis agar ia bisa membantu sang kakek di usia senjanya. Tapi lihatlah apa yang malah ia kerjakan? Menjadi _super hero_ dan menjadi pasukan penjelajah galaksi tentu saja sama sekali bukan kegiatan yang dilakukan untuk meringankan pekerjaan sang kakek.

"BoBoiBoy, catat pesanan!" Robot bundar berwarna kuning-hitam berbicara di sela kegiatannya membuat pesanan.

"BoBoiBoy, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor satu." Tok Aba meletakkan dua cangkir _Ice Blended Chocolate Special_ di atas nampan.

Ochobot menoleh sekilas dari balik tempat penyimpanan es, "BoBoiBoy, ambil es di rumah!"

BoBoiBoy menghela napas lamat-lamat dan mulai menekan tombol di _power watch elemental_ miliknya," _BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga_!" Bocah bertopi dinosaurus tadi berpecah menjadi tiga. BoBoiBoy Petir, BoBoiBoy Angin dan BoBoiBoy Tanah.

BoBoiBoy Tanah berdeham, "Petir, kau tolong catat pesanan." BoBoiBoy dengan pakaian dominan kuning mengangguk dan dengan gerakan kilatnya ia berpindah ke belakang counter kedai kemudian mulai menjalankan bagiannya. BoBoiBoy Tanah beralih pandang pada pecahan dirinya yang mengontrol angin, "Angin, kau tolong ambilkan es di rumah dan tolong Tok Aba. Aku akan bertugas mengantar pesanan dan bersih-bersih kedai."

BoBoiBoy Angin memberikan cengiran dan sikap hormat di atas pusaran anginnya, "Siap laksanakan, Kapten!" Dalam desau angin rendah ia mulai melajukan anginnya untuk menjalankan tugas.

BoBoiBoy Tanah menjalankan kembali tugasnya walau satu-dua kali memikirkan perihal sang kakek yang membingungkan untuk dipahaminya.

···

"Hai, BoBoiBoy!" Tiga suara menyapanya dengan ceria, membuat BoBoiBoy refleks menatap ke arah tiga orang temannya yang melambai dengan segaris senyum terkembang di wajah. BoBoiBoy hanya memberi senyum seadanya sebelum balas melambai.

"Hai ..."

Anak laki-laki bertubuh gempal memimpin kedua teman perempuannya menuju satu meja kosong, "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah tak bersemangat?"

Gadis berkacamata bundar mengangguk, "Ya, kenapa masih pagi Kapten kita ini sudah tak semangat?"

"Kalian lihat saja, kedai Tok Aba selalu ramai hingga aku tak bisa istirahat walau semenit." Bibir bocah bertopi dinosaurus mengukir segaris senyum lemah.

"Kenapa tidak gunakan kuasa pecah tiga? Kan senang." Gadis berkerudung merah muda bertanya.

BoBoiBoy menggaruk pelipisnya dengan senyum malu, "Aku sudah pecah tiga kali sedari kedai buka tadi. Sekarang tengah mengumpulkan tenaga biar bisa pecah lagi."

"BoBoiBoy! Tolong antarkan pesanan ini." Pria paruh baya dengan peci putih bersuara sembari menyodorkan nampan dari balik counter.

"Baik, Tok. Teman-teman, aku tinggal dulu, ya." BoBoiBoy melempar senyum sebelum kembali berbalik dan melaksanakan tugas.

···

BoBoiBoy duduk menyandar pada tembok di sebelah pintu setelah mereka tiba di rumah. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sembari melepas topi kesayangannya, membuat rambut hitam dengan segaris warna putih lepeknya terlihat.

"Lelah, ya?" Tok Aba berdiri tersenyum sembari membuka kunci pintu, "Kasihan cucu Atok, ayo masuk." Ia menarik kedua tangan sang cucu yang tampak sangat lelah dan membantunya berjalan masuk. BoBoiBoy yang memang sudah kehabisan tenaga menerima saja dipapah masuk.

Tok Aba membantu BoBoiBoy duduk di atas sofa, "Nah, duduk sini. Atok akan buatkan _Ice Blended Chocolate Special_ untukmu." Pria paruh baya itu baru akan beranjak saat pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh sang cucu yang masih menutup matanya.

Sembari berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya, BoBoiBoy perlahan membuka kelopak matanya lalu menatap kedua bola mata sang kakek yang kembar dengan bola matanya, "Tok, Atok ingat waktu BoBoiBoy lawan Roktaroka?" Mata cokelat madunya menatap lurus pada sang kakek yang kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ingat. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya, Nak?" Pria itu mengulum senyum, "Yang waktu kau kesulitan mengeluarkan kuasa airmu, kan?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk, "Sampai sekarang BoBoiBoy masih bingung kenapa Atok bisa tenang menjalani hari-hari melelahkan seperti ini."

Tok Aba tersenyum, "Ingat kata Atok yang membuatmu tenang waktu itu?"

"Ketenangan itu datangnya bukanlah dari luar, tapi dari dalam hati, kan, Tok?" Tok Aba mengangguk sembari mengelus sayang rambut berantakan sang cucu.

Tok Aba tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan BoBoiBoy, "Atok memang harus selalu tenang agar Atok bisa menjalani semuanya."

"Kenapa Atok mengizinkan BoBoiBoy jadi _super hero_? Seharusnya Atok larang saja BoBoiBoy dulu. Kalau begitu, kan, Atok tak kerja sendiri."

"Karena Atok ingin cucu Atok berguna dan hidup senang, tidak merasakan kesusahan mencari hidup." Tok Aba tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

BoBoiBoy menunduk, "Atok sangat pikirkan tentang masa depan BoBoiBoy, BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak pernah pikirkan tentang Atok. BoBoiBoy sibuk pikir menyelamatkan dunia, menyelamatkan galaksi serta melindungi teman-teman."

"Kau memiliki misi menyelamatkan galaksi itu bagus, Nak. Kau menyelamatkan semua orang, termasuk menyelamatkan Atok." BoBoiBoy menatap tangan sang kakek yang setia menggenggam tangannya, "Kau menjadi Kapten dari pasukan pelindung galaksi, itu prestasi besar dan kau membuat Atok bangga. Kau buat Atok tenang bekerja. Kau buat Atok bahagia." Tok Aba kemudian menarik dagu BoBoiBoy, "Karena kaulah Atok bisa menjalani semuanya dengan tenang dan tentram."

BoBoiBoy tersenyum lemah, "Pekerjaan BoBoiBoy melawan _alien_ itu tak melelahkan kalau Atok mau tahu. Pekerjaan yang Atok lakoni inilah yang melelahkan." Senyuman anak laki-laki itu berubah sendu.

"Tapi pekerjaanmu menantang bahaya, tak seperti Atok yang hanya melayani pembeli. Pekerjaan yang tidak semua orang mau ambil karena resikonya yang luar biasa."

"Tapi, Tok ..."

"Kau inspirasi Atok agar tetap menjalani hidup Atok di usia senja ini, BoBoiBoy." Lelaki paruh baya itu memotong, berhasil membuat sang cucu terbelalak setelahnya.

BoBoiBoy menyeka air matanya yang keluar tiba-tiba sebelum memeluk sang kakek, "BoBoiBoy sayang Atok." Tok Aba hanya balas memeluk.

 _Terima kasih karena telah menjadi sosok yang selalu menginspirasi BoBoiBoy, Tok._

···

Sebuah fiksi ringan yang ditulis khusus untuk orang-orang yang menginspirasiku.

 **Salam cinta di balik hujan,**

 **Lilcarn, Bengkulu-Indonesia, Sabtu 14 April 2018.**


End file.
